I Think I Love You
by tvaddict23
Summary: OliviaElliot pairing. Short song fic. Olivia can’t get a tune out of her head. COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER – Belong to Dick Wolf and NBC

A/N - Short piece of fluff that I needed to get out of my system. I'm sure you'll let me know if it really bites.

* * *

Elliot gave his partner an irritated glare across the desk. Feeling the stare she looked up.

"What?"

"You're doin' it again."

Innocently she smiled, "What have I been 'DOIN' AGAIN'?"

"Humming," he scowled.

"What crawled up your butt and died? Can't I be in a good mood?"

"Sure, I'm glad you're in a good mood. But you've been humming the same damn tune for the past week."

"I know. But I can't get it out of my head, and I don't know what song it is so ya just gonna havta deal with it aren't'cha!" She'd been just as annoyed with the fact that she couldn't get the tune out of her head, but she wasn't about to let her partner know that.

The rest of the day was spent in relative silence, and Olivia for her part really tried to stop either humming or softly whistling the tune that was driving her mad.

They'd had no big case for a week, but Olivia was still bone tired that night when she got home. Probably from concentrating on not humming that maddening tune.

Deciding to pamper herself she drew a bath, added some essential oils laced with lavender and vanilla. Pouring herself a glass of red wine to drink while soaking, she shed her clothes and eased herself into the deliciously hot water.

Taking a sip of wine, the relentless tune refused to stop rolling around her head. It almost ruined the whole bathing experience but the soothing fragrance, and the effect of the glass of wine mellowed her out. She left the bath truly refreshed.

At 11.30pm she decided to go to bed and surprise everyone by showing up at work early.

Four hours later she sat up suddenly. "I think I love you!"

The sound of her own voice woke her. Turning over onto her stomach she buried her face into the pillow and groaned, "I can't believe this."

Although the insight was startling, she was asleep again moments later.

As morning dawned last nights revelation hit her full force. Under the steaming streams of water in the shower, she though, _Oh shit. I'm in love with Elliot. When the hell did that happen? Who're you kidding, you've been in love with him for at least four years._

Stepping from the shower she knew she couldn't tell him. She'd keep it to herself. With the trouble he was having with his wife and them being partners, neither needed the complication that an affair, even if it were consensual, would generate.

As he walked into the squad-room that morning, (she had indeed arrived early) it took quite some will-power for her to not leap up and announce that she loved him, even if she had decided to keep it to herself.

Over the next few days, the humming stopped. Olivia found that coming into work with a newly realised crush on your partner was incredibly draining.

The light banter that usually fuelled their days also dwindled to an, 'only talk if talked to' situation and even then she was afraid that she'd blurt out the words, I think I love you!

Elliot wasn't a top detective for nothing. He'd noticed the change almost immediately. But not wanting to pry, and putting it down to a 'female thing' which he knew that both his wife and Olivia would kill him for if he'd ever voiced it, he held his peace for three days.

On a ride to the hospital to interview a victim on a case they were working, he stared at her as she drove with suicidal speed through the NYC traffic.

Through gritted teeth she said, "Would you kindly stop staring at me."

He nodded agreeably, "Sure, just as soon as you tell me what the problem is."

Making a sudden move into a very small gap in the traffic she said, "No problem. Why?"

Releasing the breath he'd been holding as a cab blared his disapproval at her driving Elliot said, "Well a few days ago I can't get you to stop humming some senseless tune, now you've gone all silent on me."

"Well shit El! You wanted me to stop humming and I did. Now you're bitching cause I'm not making enough noise. Make up your damn mind!"

"Okay Liv, I just wanna know what's wrong."

She gave him a quick glare. If she told him, even though he was officially separated, too much would change and she didn't want to risk the consequences. "It's okay El. Just got a few things to think about. Thanks for caring though."

They pulled into the reserved space at the hospital and went to interview their victim.

The daylight hours passed quickly. Between interviewing their victim, making a list of, and running checks on possible suspects, Olivia barely had time to ruminate on her 'problem' and their working relationship was almost back to normal when Cragen finally made them go home.

Although it was late when she got home, she needed to unwind, and decided that vegging in front of the T.V. with a lager was the way to go.

Flicking through the channels, she found one that was playing old sit-coms. She came in half way through an episode of Facts of Life where Jo and Blair were arguing about something. She hadn't watched much T.V. growing up, but she still remembered the few she'd had a chance to watch, and this had been one of them.

Humming along to the end credits, she got up and got herself another beer. As she sat down she groaned as she heard the opening credits for the next show. Looking at the screen she confirmed it was actually the beginning of an episode, and not just a commercial.

Yep, it was The Partridge Family. As a teenager, she had to admit that she'd had a crush on David Cassidy, I mean who didn't? Most of the girls at school had some version of him hanging in their lockers at one stage or another.

The trip down memory lane was short, as she heard the words to the song that was still haunting her.

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of. I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for." She hummed along to the verses and sung at the chorus.

As the song was finishing, there was a knock at the door. A little startled she got up to let her partner in. It couldn't have been any one else at this time of night.

His concerned face bought a ghost of a smile to her face. "Hi," he said walking in. "One of your neighbours let me in. Just wanted to be sure you're okay."

He made his way to the sofa and sat. Watching her choice of programming as she got him a beer, it didn't take him long to figure out what she was watching. He flashed back on his own teenage years where he'd tortured his sisters over the David Cassidy posters they'd had decorating his room, while secretly having a serious crush on Lori.

Handing him a beer and sitting beside him, Olivia grabbed the remote to switch off the T.V. Elliot stopped her. "Nah, leave it. Haven't seen this in ages. Just until the end."

They watched in silence for the next fifteen minutes until the end-credits rolled. Turning off the set, they sat in silence, which grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"So tell me. What's wrong?" He finally said.

Putting her bottle on the table, she turned to face him. Elliot mirrored her actions. Inhaling deeply she finally blurted, "I think I love you!"

The shocked look on Elliot's face dismayed her and she hurried on. "It's okay if you don't love me. You wanted to know. I told you. If it'll make you uncomfortable, or you don't think you can work with me, I'll transfer, whatever… I really just want you to be happy."

Taking her hands in his, he looked into her stunningly dark eyes. "That's okay, cause I think I love you too."

* * *

Okay, just in case you've actually read it all, liked it enough to care, and couldn't figure out the song Olivia couldn't get out of her head it was 'I THINK I LOVE YOU' by The Partridge Family/David Cassidy. 


End file.
